This invention relates to aerosol devices, particularly aerosol devices designed for dispensing an air borne dispersant, such as a room deodorizer.
Aerosol containers are in common use today and have received wide acceptance among consumers. Such containers have been designed to dispense a wide variety of products for such purposes as adding a fragrance or deodorant to the air, dispensing insecticide, and administering inhalation medication.
Ordinarily these products are dispensed directly into the air by means of a push button actuator or the like which depresses the aerosol container valve and directs the product into the atmosphere. Depending on the type of product to be dispensed, it may be desirable to directly dispense the product into the air for high concentration or to more uniformly distribute the aerosol over a longer period of time. The prior art includes rudimentary devices which utilize an absorbent material or wick for prolonged evaporative dispersion of the aerosol product. However, none have the flexibility of dispersion desirable for products such as room deodorizers which are both directly dispensed and dispersed over a long period of time.